ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: A Splendid Celebration
Skarloey: What makes today a great day? Am I getting a new coat of paint? * Bertar: No, Skarloey. It's not a new coat of paint. It's better than that. * Skarloey: Oh, is it 2 new coats of really, really red paint? * Fearless Freddie: Skarloey. Jared Grace, is there another special special to deliver? * Peter Sam: Or does it have to do with the cargo cars we just delivered? * Jared: Peter Sam and Freddie, you're both right. It does have to do with your delivery and there will be another special. Mr. Percival will be here soon to tell you all about it. * Sir Handel: Well, I know Mr. Percival will give the special to me. I am the fastest. * Skarloey: No, Sir Handel. He'll give it to me. I'm the most splendid engine. * Fearless Freddie: I'm always ready to help out. Mr. Percival will definitely give the special to me. * Jared: Actually, you all have specials. * Rusty: We do? * Jared: Yes, Peter Sam. Today, we're having a celebration and there's lots to do. * Tridic: I love celebrations. What are we celebrating? * Skarloey: We should be celebrating something splendid and red. * Jared: Why, yes, Skarloey, we are. * Skarloey: Of course we are. There's nothing better than celebrating... * Jared: The cranberry. * Sir Handel: The cranberry? * Skarloey: I should've said "red, splendid and big". * Jared: We're having Chuggington's cran-tastic cranberry jubilee. * Dyrel: Chuggington's cran-tastic cranberry jubilee? What's that? * Rheneas: It's where we celebrate the cran-tastic cranberry. We decorate everything in red. * Skarloey: I like the sound of this jubilee. * Bertar: And we show off the cranberry. This year, we're doing something extra special. * Sir Handel: What's that? * Rheneas: We're making Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie. * Dyrel: Whoa! Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie! * Skarloey: Is that why we collected lots and lots of cranberries? * Jared: Yes, it is, Skarloey. * Peter Sam: Uh, how big is the biggest? * Rheneas: Really, really big. The old record is 4 feet, so we need to make this pie even bigger. * Fearless Freddie: That sounds amazing. Now, I can't wait to find out what our specials are. * Peter Sam: And I can't wait to tell Mighty Mac. He'll be so excited to hear we all have specials. * Mallory: Mighty Mac already his job. * Duncan: (scoffs) What does that double engine have to do? * Rheneas: He'll be picking up and dropping off the guests in Koko's carriage. * Sir Handel: But that should be my job. I'm fastest and I pull the express. Oh, the indignity. * Javmay: Nonsense, Sir Handel. Mighty Mac will do a great job. * Peter Sam: Yes, he will. I just wish he could know we're cheering him on. * Jared: We can let him know. I think if we can peep really loudly, Mighty Mac will be able to hear us. It has to be a really long peep like this. (Skarloey peeps his whistle.) Let's try. (The Narrow Gauge Engines blow their whistles loudly.) I think we can do better than that. Let's try again as loud as you can on the count of three: 1, 2, 3! (The engines blow their whistles and Mighty Mac's whistle is heard as he comes into the Training Yard before going away.) * Peter Sam: Yay! Mighty Mac heard us. * Jared: Yeah. he did. * Mallory: Our turn. Let's get this party started. * Duncan: Yeah. Let's get it started right now. I'm ready to roll. * Peter Sam: I think we're all ready to go. * Rheneas: Not quite. We need to make sure things are perfect for Mr. Percival. He's the director of the railway. We can't have anything go wrong. (Jared takes out a package.) * Skarloey: Ooh. What's in the box? * Rheneas: It's a cranberry pie. It's for Mr. Percival. He's the judge of the jubilee and needs to make sure that the pies are tasty. * Tridic: I'm sure he'll love it. * Bertar: I hope so, Tridic. I mean, we all know how picky Mr. Percival can be and that everything must be in good working order and really useful and... (He bumps into Mr. Percival. He turns and sees him, dropping the package.) I'm so sorry, Mr. Percival. * Mr. Percival: Well, someone has caused confusion and delay. * Bertar: I'm so sorry, Sir. It won't happen again. * Mr. Percival: Oh, ho-ho. That's alright. (chuckles) It tastes delicious. Hello, engines. Hello, everyone! Are you ready for Chuggington's cran-tastic cranberry jubilee? * Audience: Yay. * Mr. Percival: Come on, everyone. Louder. I can't hear you. * Audience: Yay! * Mr. Percival: Are you ready for Chuggington's cran-tastic cranberry jubilee? * Audience: Yay! * Mr. Percival: (laughs) Wonderful. You know, Chuggington's cran-tastic cranberry jubilee is such a special time. Now, it's a very busy day, so no more delays. We need to make sure we have everything ready for Chuggington's biggest cranberry pie. * Jared: Don't worry, Sir. We'll make sure everything's running smoothly, won't we? * Mallory: Yes, we will. We're ready to help, Sir. * Mr. Percival: Wonderful. Oh, Sir Handel, did you deliver the crust from The Chuggington Bakery? (Jared zaps up a 6-foot wide pie crust with his wand.) * Sir Handel: Oh. Is that what my special was? I did pick up a rather large package from the Chuggington Sweet Shop. I couldn't see what it was, but it smelled really nice. * Skarloey: Better than a new red coat of paint? * Fearless Freddie: Yes, Skarloey. Much bigger than a new coat of paint. * Bertar: Phew. This a really big pie crust. * Mr. Percival: (laughs) That it is. Oh, and Peter Sam, did you deliver the decorations? * Peter Sam: I did. There wee lots of decorations. Red streamers, red banners and red balloons. * Skarloey: Red engines? Red splendid engines? Red Really Useful Engines? * Peter Sam: (giggles) Well, Skarloey. You would be a big decoration, but I didn't deliver you. (laughs) * Mr. Percival: And the cranberries? Rheneas and Duncan, have you deliver the cranberries? * Rheneas: Yes, Sir. We picked up the cranberries from the box. There were so many that Rheneas was the front engine. * Duncan: And I was the back engine. * Jared: (carries in a box full of them) Wow. There are a lot of cranberries. * Duncan: Sir, in the future, shouldn't a splendid engine like me be the front engine? * Mr. Percival: Duncan, when needed, you'll be the back engine or you'll have no special at all. * Duncan: Yes, sir. Back engine. * Sir Handel: Well, Duncan. At least you had a great view of all those red cranberries. * Duncan: Fantastic, indeed. * Mr. Percival: Duncan, every job is important and if we all work together, Chuggington will the best cranberry jubilee yet. * Peter Sam: That will make me berry-berry happy. (laughs) * Javmay: Cranberry happy. (laughs) * Jared: Working together makes us all happy. Who wants to come up and dance with the warriors now? Come on up if you want to come dance with us. (The kids and get up and dance to "Working Together".) * Song: Way up into the mountain, hear the rumble and chuff. Wheels grinding and growling and funnels puff. * Got to, got to work harder, shift that slate. Got to, got to go faster, can't be late. * Here we come, up the hill. There we go, what a thrill. * Working together. Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading. * Blue Mountain Quarry. Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. * Clanking into the coupling cargo, ready to roll. Wheels whizzing and whirring, pull that load. * Working through to the sunset every day. Trying hard to be useful. Hey, Hey, Hey! * Here we come, up the hill. There we go, what a thrill. * Working together. Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading. * Blue Mountain Quarry. Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. * Working together. Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading. * Blue Mountain Quarry. Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. * Working together. Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading. * Blue Mountain Quarry. Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. Working together. (The song ends. The kids cheer again.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Narrow Gauge Adventure Category:"Oh, The Indignity!"